The Sister
by EL Hyland
Summary: Mike's eighteen year old sister moves to California and into Graceland becoming a Confidential Informant.
1. Chapter 1

Mike sat on his bedroom floor with his laptop and Paige next to him. They were working on the trafficking case and he was getting caught up on some paperwork for the bus line case. He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He sighed and looked down at the screen with a frown.

"Is it DC?" She asked.

"No, it's my Mom." His frown deepened. "Mom?"

Paige could only hear his end of the conversation but she knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean she left?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I'll find her." He shook his head. "Mom, I promise I will find her."

He hung up the phone and leaned his head back against the bed, lightly knocking it a few times in frustration. He threw his phone on the bed behind him and put his hands over his face. "Oh my God, I don't have time for this."

"So, what's happening?"

"My sister went AWOL."

"You have a sister?" Paige frowned. "You've never mentioned her before. What her name, how old is she, what's she like?"

Mike laughed. "Her name is Olivia. She just turned eighteen. She's smart and kind and funny, but she's also rebellious and impulsive."

"So, like you?" She grinned. "Or the opposite of you?"

"I think she's like me, but she doesn't want to be." He said. "She just dropped a bomb on my parents and told them she's not going to college."

"Any idea where she is?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." He sighed and grabbed his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I low jacked her phone a few years ago." He said. "This isn't the first time she's taken off."

"That is so you." Paige laughed. "And very FBI."

"It's come in real handy." He frowned looking at the screen. "And she's here."

"She's here?"

"In California." He nodded. "In town. At a club."

He got up and began changing out of his hoody and shorts and into jeans and a t-shirt. Paige watched him before standing up with him. She followed him to the door and put her arm across the doorway to stop him. He sighed and looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"You can't just got in there and drag her out."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"She's going to run if you do that, trust me."

"Do you have a better idea?"

She nodded. "I do, actually."

Paige headed downstairs and Mike followed her. He frowned curiously as she called for everyone to meet in the living room. Once they gathered in the room Mike crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting to hear her master plan.

"So, Mike has a sister." She said slowly and paused for everyone's reactions.

"Mikey, you got a sister?" Charlie said.

"How come you never told us?" Briggs asked.

"She hot?" Johnny asked and then laughed when Mike glared at him. "I'm kidding."

"Look, she took off and my parents have no idea where she is." He explained.

"But Mike tracks her cell phone." Paige said.

"She's at a club downtown and I have to go get her." He said. "But Paige won't let me."

"You can't just go grab her." Paige said.

"I agree." Charlie said. "Girls don't respond well to that."

"What's the plan, Paige?" Briggs asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"We go get her, FBI style." She said.

Mike frowned. "What does that even mean?"

"We send Johnny into the club to hit on her and bring her home."

"No way." Mike shook his head.

"I'll do it." Johnny nodded.

"No." Mike said firmly.

"I'm not going to actually sleep with her." He said. "I'll just bring her back here."

"It's not going to happen." He said. "I'll got get her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mike." Briggs said.

"Look, if it's a problem, I'll stay with her at a hotel." Mike said. "She doesn't have to come here."

"No, that isn't the problem." Briggs said. "You can't walk into a club, grab a girl and drag her out. She's going to fight back and things will turn ugly for you. Let Johnny go get her, Mike. We're all family here."

Mike thought about it for a few moments before sighing. "Fine."

"Alright, what's she look like?" Johnny said and Mike showed him a photo. He nodded, trying really hard not to make a comment about her looks. She had dark brown wavy hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. "Does she have a favourite drink or something?"

"Whiskey sours." He said. "And she likes to dance."

"Got it." Johnny nodded. "I'll be back in an hour, two tops."

Mike nodded, his arms still crossed and his mouth pressed into a tight line. He didn't like this idea, even if he thought it was a good one. He didn't want to wait around. He wanted Olivia with him now. He wanted to know she was okay, know why she left and figure out a way to get her home.

Johnny was true to his word and showed up back at the house an hour and a half later. They waited upstairs, making sure she was with him and then giving them a few minutes to get settled in the kitchen so she couldn't run.

"Do you want something to drink?" Johnny asked. "Beer?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as he handed her a bottle from the fridge.

Johnny made sure to walk around the island so she was facing him with her back to the stairs. "So, how long are you in town?"

She leaned against the counter and took a sip of her beer with a shrug. "I don't know."

"Why'd you leave?" He asked and noticed Mike coming down the stairs.

"I'd like to know that too." Mike said from behind her. He had his arms crossed and he wore his typical brooding look.

"Mike," She said surprised as she looked from her brother and back to Johnny. "What's going on? Did you set me up?"

"Livy," Mike took a few steps towards her.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled before turning on Johnny. "And you, you played me?"

"Your Mikey's sister. He was worried about you."

"So, all that at the club was just some joke?" She scoffed. "What a great self-esteem boost."

"Liv." Mike tried to interrupt.

"Look, you're beautiful and I had a great time." Johnny said. "If you weren't Mike's sister – "

"Olivia." He said firmly.

"What?" She glared at her brother.

"Johnny, can I talk to my sister alone, please." It was a question, but it didn't sound like one. He nodded and Mike waited for him to leave before turning back to his sister. "What are you doing in California?"

"Why do you care?"

"Are you kidding me right now, Liv?" He said. "Mom called me in hysterics because you just disappeared."

"I didn't disappear. I told them I wanted to take a year off before going to college and they flipped out." She said. "I'm eighteen, Mike. I'm tired of being treated like a little kid. This is my life and I don't want to be told what to do anymore."

"Liv, if you want to be treated like an adult, start acting like one."

"I'm not going back there."

"What's this really about?" He watched her struggle with her emotions but she didn't say anything. "Come on, Livy, talk to me."

"I need a change, Mike." She said before looking at him. "Please don't make me go back there."

He frowned. He didn't know what was wrong with his sister but he knew something wasn't right. He didn't want to push her. He knew that they wouldn't be able to solve everything tonight anyway. So, instead he nodded and pulled her into his embrace.

"We'll figure it out." He promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up in her brother's room the next morning with a wicked headache. She was hung over, but she wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened last night. She sat up slowly, clutching her head and wincing at the brightness of the room. She looked around, Mike wasn't there but she was pretty sure he wasn't in his room at all last night.

She got up and made her way downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the table and Mike was cooking. She had borrowed some clothes from Paige; plaid pajama short shorts and a loose fitting grey V-neck t-shirt. Her hair was thrown up in a bun and she hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

"Morning sunshine," Mike said. "Have some breakfast."

"Not hungry." She mumbled.

"Tough, you're eating." He said. He noticed his sister was looking a bit thin and he had no desire to repeat the eating disorder phase she had last year. He placed a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin in front of her and dropped his voice so only she could hear him. "My boss is here."

She nodded, taking the aspirin and walking towards the table with Mike. "Jess, this is my sister, Olivia."

"Just Liv." She corrected.

"Nice to meet you, Liv." They shook hands before Mike walked her to the door.

"You too." She said, forcing a smile and sitting down beside Paige. "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem." She said. "Let me know if you need to borrow anything for today."

"I have clothes." She said as her brother came back into the kitchen. "They're just not here."

"Where's your stuff, Liv?" He said, putting a plate of food down in front of her and sitting across from her. "I know you didn't come here alone."

"Why are you asking me if you already know the answer?" She said, picking at her food.

"To see if you'll lie to me." He said and she looked at him. "Where are the other two musketeers?"

"At the hotel." She took a few bites, continuing to push her food around. "We haven't really found a place to live yet."

"So, what was the plan?" He pressed. "Just jump on a plane and figure it out when you get here?"

"Pretty much." She mumbled.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I have work to do. I'll take you to get your stuff when I get home."

"I can take her." Paige offered.

"Thanks, Paige." He nodded before looking at his sister. "Eat."

Olivia rolled her eyes when he turned around and left the room. She sighed, putting her fork down and picking up her plate. Paige watched her throw out her barely eaten food and put her dishes in the sink. Paige waited for her to change before heading out.

"Thanks for taking me." Olivia said once they were in the car.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. "So, what's it like having Mike as a brother?"

"Like being invisible." She sighed. "I've lived in his shadow my whole life."

"That can't be easy." Paige said. "Is that why you took off?"

"Kind of." She shrugged. "I felt like I was suffocating. I needed a change."

"Well nothing says change like moving across the country."

"Except it's not going to happen." She said. "Mike is going to let me hang out for a few days and then take me back. He'll give me his big speech about doing things the right way, tell me I'll get through it and that if I need him, he's only a phone call away."

Paige grinned. "Sounds like him."

"Mike set the bar so high that all I ever do is fail in comparison." She said. "But it's not his fault, it's my parents. They're the ones shoving it in my face."

"Parents will do that." She said. "But your Mom did sound really worried last night. And so was Mike."

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "He's forever bailing me out and tracking me down."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." She brushed it off. "So, you and my brother, huh?"

Paige glanced at her. "Is it that obvious?"

"I just know my brother." She smiled.

Paige helped Olivia grab her stuff but she didn't bring much. She had two pieces of luggage; one big bag and a carry on. It wasn't much more that what you would bring for a two week vacation. Paige figured Mike was right about his sister, that she was impulsive and didn't think many things through.

Olivia had barely unpacked so repacking didn't take too long. She explained to her two friends that Mike had tracked her down and she was going to stay with him. She told them to call her if they found something to rent, and then they left.

She put her stuff in Mike's room but she didn't bother unpacking. She knew he wasn't going to let her stay. Everyone was busy for the day but people were in and out of the house. Paige and Charlie showed her around the area, Johnny took her for lunch and Briggs took her surfing. They were all being friendly but Olivia knew they were just trying to keep her busy and make sure she didn't leave before Mike got back.

When the bust was about to go down, Olivia was stuck at the house and she was getting bored. She had come out to California to change her life and have an adventure, not be babysat by her brother. Paige was supposed to stay at the house with her since the trafficking case was cut loose, but she couldn't let it go and she couldn't leave Olivia alone at the house.

She grabbed Jakes and brought Olivia with her to work the case. She knew it probably wasn't the best call but Olivia would leave the house if left alone, so either way Mike was going to get mad. Paige figured that at least this way, she knew where Olivia would be.

Olivia followed Paige into the bathroom with the girl and watched her throw up the balloons. She then watched in horror as the girl coughed up blood and started seizing on the floor until she slipped away. The next few minutes were a blur for Olivia.

The guy knocking on the bathroom door, Paige dragging the body into the stall and taking her sweater, Paige swallowing the balloons and then hiding in the bathroom and trying to stay as quiet as possible. She watched as Paige took the girl's place and left the bathroom, leaving her alone with a dead body.

She waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone before leaving and running back to the truck. When she got there she noticed Jakes wasn't there and it only caused her to panic more. She looked around desperately, before pulling out her phone. With shaky hands she called for help.

"Mike, I need your help. I need you to come get me." She begged.

"Liv, what's wrong?" He could hear the panic in her voice. "Where are you?"

"I went with Paige and Jakes to help with the trafficking case."

"You what?" He said firmly.

"The girl died, Mike. She died on the bathroom floor because one of the balloons ruptured in her stomach." Her voice was shaking. "Paige went in the girl's place and now Jakes is gone. I don't know where he is and I'm all alone. Mike, I'm scared. Please come get me."

"Okay, okay." He said. "I'm coming, alright? I'll be right there."

Olivia leaned against the truck and waited for what was the longest ten minutes of her life. She was terrified and she was in shock, and right now she just needed her brother. She saw the cars pull up and Mike heading for her.

She broke down when he got close, she was trying to explain what happened but she was making no sense. He immediately grabbed her, crushing her to his chest and holding her as she cried; one hand on her back and one on the back of her head.

"It's okay, Liv." He soothed.

"I'm scared, Mike."

He put his hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her back and looking at her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You hear me? No one will hurt you, not while I'm around."

She only nodded, too upset to respond. He kissed her head and pulled her back to his chest. He stood with her and watched the scene unfold, waiting to hear their next move. Briggs would clean up the mess and he'd have a plan to get Paige back.

Mike drove Jakes truck back to Graceland with Olivia. He glanced at her a few times but she stayed quiet as she looked out the window. She was traumatized from watching someone die and from seeing how cruel the world can really be. He never wanted to expose his sister to this life.

Briggs turned to them when they walked back into the house. "Tell me everything that happened, Liv."

**Review and let me know if you want this story to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to look for her." Mike said the next morning.

"No Warren, you're not." Briggs said.

"Briggs, it's been all night and we've done nothing but wait." He said forcibly.

"We didn't even know if what Olivia said was true."

"My sister is not a liar."

"But she was in shock." He reminded. "Mike, we had to be careful with this one. We hadn't heard from either one of them."

"Well now we have. Jakes called from jail. Paige isn't with him."

Briggs shook his head. "You're too hot."

"Of course I am!" He yelled. "Do you know what this could mean?"

"We have to be careful. If we go in there showing badges, we lose any inside footing we may have." He explained. "Charlie and I will go to the scene and see if the cops are involved yet. Jakes said Paige was wearing a wire, we'll get the tape from the truck." He looked to Johnny. "Johnny, go get Jakes out of lockup."

He nodded. "I'm on it."

"Johnny, I'm coming with you." Mike said as Olivia came down the stairs.

"What about me?" She said softly.

"Stay here." Mike said as he continued to follow Johnny.

"But Mike,"

"Stay here, Olivia." He said harshly. He only ever called her Olivia when he was really mad. "I don't have time to deal with you."

She flinched as the door slammed and she looked at Briggs and Charlie. "I'm sorry about last night."

Briggs frowned as he approached her. "You didn't do anything."

"I should have followed her." She said. "I could have seen what the vehicle looked like or taken the truck. The keys were there."

"And then you could be dead right now." Briggs put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have been there at all."

"But I was. And now Paige could be dead and I didn't do anything to stop it." She said with tears in her eyes. "If anything happens to her he's never going to forgive me."

"Mike isn't mad at you. He's just worried about Paige." Charlie said. "But we're going to find her."

Briggs squeezed her shoulder and Olivia nodded as they left. But their words, as nice as they were, didn't help her feel any better. Mike was mad at her and now she had a tightness in her chest as she fought with her emotions.

Her mind started spinning; she was in the way, he was at work here and he didn't have time for her. Coming to California was a mistake. She knew he was here and that he'd find her. She had wanted his attention after he left D.C. but now she realized that staying at Graceland with him was a mistake.

OOOOO

They all arrived back at the house, ready to come up with a plan to find Paige. They all scattered upstairs first, grabbing supplies and any previous information Paige had on the girls. Mike opened his bedroom door to check on Olivia and froze. She wasn't there and neither was some of her stuff.

He turned around, panic written on his face. "Olivia?" He called out. "Liv!"

Charlie came out of her room and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Olivia is gone." He said as he checked over his room. "Her backpack and wallet are missing. Some of her clothes too."

"What?" Johnny said as the others came into Mike's room. "Are you sure?"

"Do you see her?" He snapped.

"Calm down, Mike." Briggs said. "Have you called her?"

"No." Mike said as he pulled out his phone and called, only to hear the ringing. He turned and opened up his nightstand, pulling out her phone.

"She can't be far." Johnny said.

"You don't know her." He said. "She could be anywhere right now."

Charlie came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

"I can't believe she'd do this again." He said and watched Briggs and Charlie exchange a look. "What?"

"She thinks you're mad at her because of what happened with Paige." Charlie said. "She was upset this morning when you left."

"When I told her I didn't have time for her." Mike nodded. "Brother of the year."

"She came here with two other girls right?" Briggs asked. "Call them and then call around and see what you can find out."

"I'll go out and look around for her." Johnny offered.

Briggs nodded. "The rest of us will work on Paige and come up with a plan."

OOOOO

Johnny walked the shoreline looking for Olivia. He had taken her out to a pier and they sat under it and talked before he brought her back to the Graceland her first night. She told him all kinds of things that night. It's a whole lot easier to tell a stranger all your problems; they don't know you, so they actually listen.

He knew she'd be there and when he got close enough to see her sitting in the same spot they sat a few days ago, relief washed over him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked out at the water. She didn't look at him, but she knew it was him.

"You've got a lot of people worried." He finally said. "Mike almost had a heart attack when he realized you were gone."

"You heard him this morning." She said. "He doesn't have time for me."

"He didn't mean it like that."

"This is his job, your job, I'm just getting in the way." She said. "I knew this would happen."

He frowned. "What?"

"Mike was only going to let me hang out here for a few days." She explained. "Then he'd take me home and talk me into going to college."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, not right now anyway." She said. "I don't know what I want to do with my life. I'm eighteen, Johnny. I'm supposed to have it all figured out?"

He smirked. "No, of course not."

"My friends that came with me, one can't afford college and the other didn't get in." She said. "We all needed a change and to get away. California was as far as we could go."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a fresh start." He said. "But there's a difference between that and running away."

Olivia sighed. "I'm always running. I'm sure Mike has told you."

"He didn't have to." He said with a grin. "What do you call this?"

She smiled. "A temporary lapse in judgement?"

"Look, right now things are crazy because one of our own is missing." He said. "So, why don't you come back with me so things don't get worse?"

"I don't think I should go back there, Johnny." She said. "My friends found a place to live. I think I should go live with them like I planned."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell Mikey that."

"I didn't know Mike was here anymore when I left home." She said. "I only see him when my parents think I'm out of control. They call him to track me down and bring me home. And I usually do what he says because it's the only time I get to really talk to him or hang out with him. The rest of the time he's too busy."

"Mike said you two used to be really close. But you started getting into trouble when he left for Quantico." He said. "Were you trying to get his attention?"

"At first, I was trying to get my parents' attention. All they ever talked about was Mike and it got worse once he left. I started doing stuff to remind them that they had another kid, but all they did was tell me how Mike was never like me."

Johnny smirked. "So, Mikey was always perfect."

Olivia nodded. "They figured out pretty fast they couldn't control me so they'd call him. And I figured out pretty fast that I could get him to come home if I went far enough in the wrong direction."

"Mike never figured out what you were doing?"

"I think he knew." She nodded. "But he also knew that my parents were comparing me to him and he knew that was hard for me to deal with."

"Were you hoping he'd come looking for you?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Well, we're a family at Graceland." He said. "So, you didn't just run out on Mike. You ran from us all."

"Yeah," She said. "Sorry."

"Come on." He stood up and pulled her up with him. "It's time to go home."

Johnny walked back into the house and everyone turned as Olivia slowly came through the door behind him. Mike took a breath and shook his head, his hands resting on his hips. He looked at her for a few moments before crossing the room.

He put his hand on the back of her head as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Go upstairs."

She looked to Johnny briefly and he nodded towards the stairs. They watched her go, disappearing upstairs, before Mike turned to Johnny. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "But your parents did a number on her."

"I know." He sighed. "Did she say anything else?"

"She's thinking about moving in with her friends." He said. "She thinks she's in our way."

"Mikey, you better fix this." Charlie said. "That girl needs you so you better not push her away."

"I don't want to." He said. "But is she even allowed to stay in Graceland?"

"We'll talk about it later." Briggs said. "Right now, we have to talk about Paige."

OOOOO

Briggs walked into Mike's room with him close behind. Mike closed the door as Briggs sat down on the bed in front of Olivia. Mike leaned against the door with his arms crossed. Olivia sighed as she realized a double lecture was coming.

"We're a family here." Briggs started. "You're Mike's sister which means you're important to us and we're going to look out for you. I know we don't know each other that well yet, and I know you're going through something right now, but that doesn't mean you get to take off. I run Graceland, so as long as you live here, you will follow my rules."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"If you take off again, you answer to me, got it?" Olivia nodded again. "I need a verbal response, kid. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what, Olivia?" Mike fixed her with a look.

Olivia glanced at Mike before looking at Briggs. "Yes sir." She mumbled.

"That's better." Mike said.

"Good girl." Briggs stood up. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Mike continued to lean against the door once Briggs left. "You have never run from me before."

"I know." She said.

"Then why did you?"

"You seemed really mad this morning."

"But not at you."

"It felt like that." She said. "You made me feel like it was my fault."

"I never meant to make you feel like that." He moved from the door to the bed. "Livy, none of this is your fault."

"I think I should move in with the girls." She said. "You said I should act like an adult. Adults don't let their big brothers bail them out when things get hard. They figure it out."

"You're staying here." He said firmly. "Or I will bring you home. Those are your choices."

"Mike, you have to let me live my own life."

"Olivia, if you want to stay in California, you live with me." He said. "I know you and taking off across the country is a big cry for help. I don't know what happened, or why you left, but I'm not going to let you self-destruct out here while you try to work through it. I need to know you're safe and that means I need to know where you are and what you're doing."

"And where am I going to stay?" She said. "Sharing a room with you? On the couch? Is this even allowed?"

"You're a witness to a crime, Liv." He said. "Someone could have seen you, so right now the safest place for you is Graceland. We'll figure out living arrangements later."

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

He nodded. "I called them and said I found you and that you're staying with me."

Olivia smirked and shook her head. "I haven't heard from them at all." She looked at him. "They're probably happy I'm gone."

Mike frowned. "You know that's not true."

"No, you know it is." She corrected before changing the subject. "Did you find Paige?"

"We think we have a way to find where she is." He nodded. "But we can't act until tomorrow afternoon."

"So, what do you do until then?" She asked.

Mike shrugged. "There's not much we can do but wait."

They all tossed and turned that night, trying to sleep but sleep never came. Johnny tossed and turned, Jakes sat awake in his bed, Charlie and Briggs talked to each other and Mike looked over the paperwork in the office.

Olivia was in his room and she was the only one who was sleeping. But even her sleep cycle was short lived as nightmares plagued her dreams. She was alone in the room so no one heard her start to stir; mumbling and moving around, clearly distressed. But then she screamed.

Mike was up and running towards her in the first few seconds. He got to her, grabbing her arms and shaking her as she woke up. But that only made it worse and she screamed again until she realized where she was and who was holding her.

"Livy, it's me." Mike said again. "It was only a dream."

"Mike." She was crying as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself. He could feel her shaking as she clung to him. "Don't leave me."

"I'm right here, baby girl." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I'm not going to leave you."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Briggs walked into the house and headed upstairs, taking two at a time. He and Olivia were pretty much the only two in the house the last few weeks. Johnny and Jakes were in Mexico, Mike was at the compound, Charlie was working with and staying with Amber and Paige was in and out of the house.

He frowned when he saw her sitting at one of the computers in the office. "What are you doing?"

"Checking my email." She mumbled without looking up. "There is only so much I can do on my phone and Mike broke his laptop, so."

"How did you get on these?" He asked. "They're password protected."

"Not protected enough." She said with a smirk. "It wasn't hard to hack it."

"They're encrypted and firewalled by the FBI." He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "What are you, some computer genius?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Mike mentioned you were smart." He said. "He never said what kind of smart, though."

"I like computers." She said casually. "And I get bored easily."

"You know, hackers are really good at judging people." He said. "They study people, figure out things about them, and then use that to manipulate the person and hack into their computer."

"You're profiling." She said.

"It's my job." He answered. "You're a lot smarter than you let people believe. You grew up watching Mike get praised for his intelligence and model behaviour. Your parents constantly compared you to him and held you to his standards but you knew that anything you did was never going to be good enough. So, instead you used your intelligence to rebel against your parents, teachers and any authority figure, really. The only person who ever saw through your games, was Mike. And any time your plans get a little too out of control, you know he'll be there to rein you back in."

"Hmm," She nodded at him. "You read my file."

"Okay, maybe I did." He laughed. "I wanted to know who I was dealing with and I didn't want to play the game."

"So, you cheated." She said. "You put my name into the system and found out a bunch of things."

"I found out that you hacked into the FBI database and accessed files because, as you put it, 'you wanted to see if you could'. You broke the law, but you were fifteen and the FBI was more impressed than they were worried. They had a therapist talk to you and she came to all those conclusions about your personality because Mike had just been accepted into Quantico when you did it. They also gave you an IQ test and they found that, although you had average grades, you are incredibly intelligent with an IQ of 165. You got better at school after that, getting all A's your junior and senior years and scoring almost perfect on the SATs."

"Well, congratulations I guess you have me all figured out."

"No, I don't." He shook his head. "I still don't understand why you ran."

She looked at him and sighed. "Why do you care?"

Briggs pulled out a chair and sat across from her. "You won't talk to Mike about what's going on. Sometimes it's easier to talk someone that isn't so close to you or the situation."

"I know." She nodded. "That's why I talked to Johnny."

"So, why can't you talk to me?" He asked. "I don't judge, Liv."

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

"That's okay." He nodded. "I think I have a job for you."

She frowned. "What kind of job?"

"The LAPD station I'm working at is looking for a Tech."

"I'm not qualified for that." She said. "I'm an eighteen year old high school graduate."

"I'd say you're more than qualified." He said. "The FBI will take care of the credentials to get you hired."

OOOOO

"Lunch run," Mike said as he pulled up beside Paige. "Fried chicken again."

"Do you want me to bring you something from home?" She offered.

"No," He ran a hand over his tired eyes. "How are you holding up? How's Olivia?"

"I'm fine and she misses you." She said. "She wanted to come with me."

"Keep her away from here, Paige." He said seriously. "I don't want her involved at all."

"You could at least answer her calls, Mike."

"Every time I see one of those girls, I think, what if it was Olivia? What if someone had her locked up in a compound?" He looked at her. "It takes everything I have in me not to bust them all out. If things go south, I don't want Olivia wrapped up in this. I don't want them taking her to get back at me."

"I get it, Mike." She said. "But when you come out here to meet me, take five extra minutes and call her because she needs you."

"There a reason I never told anyone about her, Paige." He explained. "I have a soft spot for Olivia. It's my job to protect her, no matter what. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"That girl has worked her way into everyone's heart." Paige said with a smile. "We won't let anything happen to her, Mike, I promise."

"Thank you." He nodded sincerely. He needed to hear that Olivia was safe.

"Briggs got her a job." Paige said. "Tech at the LAPD station he's undercover at."

"How did he swing that?" Mike frowned.

"He said he needed someone else on the inside. Planted a bunch of ideas and made the FBI think asking Olivia was their idea." She said. "You never said Olivia was a computer whiz."

"That's because she's more of a computer hacker."

"Well, that's what Briggs needs so they hired her as a Confidential Informant." She said. "Set her up with a fake name, background, degree in Computer Engineering, the whole nine yards."

"This should be interesting."

"Think of it this way, Briggs can keep an eye on her during the day now."

OOOOO

Olivia liked her job, even if she had to lie about who she was. In fact, she kind of liked that part the best. She finally felt like she was getting that much needed change she was after. She helped the LAPD and the FBI at the same time and she felt independent and needed.

But when she saw Paige at the office and then overheard the plan for the raid of the compound, she began to panic for her brother's safety. She watched until Briggs was alone and then approached him, demanding answers without drawing attention or looking suspicious.

"We'll get him out before we go in. We'll make sure he's safe" He said quietly. "It will all work out."

"For who?" She said bitterly. "What if you can't work it out? This is my brother's life you're playing with."

"It's part of the job, Olivia. I will make sure he's okay." He said firmly. "Tell them you don't feel well and go home. Mike will meet you there soon."

But Olivia didn't go home. She finished working because she figured it would be her easiest way to information. If she went home, all she would do it sit around and wait. She was never could at being patient.

After work she went with the girls for some drinks and tried to distract herself as she waited to her from someone in the house. When she finally came home, it was dark out but the house was quiet as she stepped inside.

Paige and Mike were talking in the kitchen about what happened. Mike was upset that his only connection was lying in a morgue and Paige was pretending to be on his side. He was leaning against the counter with a crew neck sweater on, messed up hair, an unshaven face and tired eyes with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Where have you been, little girl?" He said when Olivia stepped into the kitchen.

She didn't answer. Instead she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He frowned but let a smirk out as he put the mug down and returned the embrace. He looked to Paige and returned the smile she was sending him.

Olivia turned her head and looked up at her brother. "Family movie night?"

"Yeah, sure Liv." He kissed her head. "Go find one."

"You're not going to make it through the first ten minutes of a movie." Paige said when Olivia left the room to flip through the channels in the living room.

"Neither will she, but it's not about the movie." Mike explained before going to join his sister in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Briggs headed into Mike's hospital room with Olivia right on his heels. He saw the doctors rushing in, heard the beeping of the machines, and glimpsed at Mike's lifeless body before he turned to shield his sister from the view. But it was too late, she had seen, and she knew what was happening. Olivia lunged for Mike, but Briggs caught her, carrying her out of the room as the doctors worked on her brother. She was hysterical and he didn't blame her, he couldn't help shed tears himself. Olivia held onto Briggs tightly as he pressed her into his chest.

OOOOO

"What a mess," Jakes mumbled when he walked into the house. "When did we decided to stop cleaning, when did that happen?"

"We've all been a bit busy." Charlie said.

"What are you going on about now?" Johnny said as he came into the kitchen. "We have a little too much going on in the real world to worry about the chore wheel."

"The fact that we have a lot going on out there is exactly why things need to be clean in here." He said. "Now, Warren was on laundry, I'll pick up his slack. Do either of you want to help out?"

"I'll do it," Olivia said from behind Briggs.

Jakes face softened when he saw her. "No, I didn't mean you."

"Considering I'm not even supposed to be here, and that I'm probably just in everyone's way, it's the least I can do." She said. "Besides, I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Hey," Briggs turned over his shoulder. "You're wanted here."

"And you don't need to do chores." Charlie said.

"It's okay, I need the distraction." She mumbled and left for the laundry room.

"Has she been to see Mike yet?" Johnny asked.

"No," Charlie shook her head. "Neither has Paige, and he's been asking for them both."

"Olivia was there when he flat lined, it's wasn't easy." Briggs said.

OOOOO

"Unnamed agent dies in LA hospital," Mike read from the paper.

"Yeah, until we find Sid you are a dead agent with no name." Briggs said.

"How's Paige feeling?"

"She's pretty banged up, but she'll heal."

"Are you sure it was Sid?"

"Oh yeah, the attacker was one of Archie's old CI's, so it was definitely Sid." Briggs said. "You know the roommates are all wondering why he went after Paige. I think it's time we tell them and the bureau that she gave you up."

"No, don't tell anyone, promise me." Mike said, turning to look at Briggs. "We've all made mistakes."

"I think Olivia already knows, if that's what you're worried about." He said. "She was here, just like I was, the whole six minutes you were flat lined."

"How is she?" He asked. "Really?"

"Not good," Briggs shrugged. "We're trying, but she's not talking."

"Is she quiet, withdrawn?" He asked. "Nightmares?"

Briggs nodded. "You do know her."

"Yeah, really well, and I'm really worried." Mike sighed. "She needs to see that I'm okay."

"We're looking out for her, all of us."

"I know you are." He said. "She still doesn't want to come here?"

"She's scared, man." He shrugged. "I can try to get her here."

"No, don't force her, or trick her, she'll run." He said. "She needs to know you trust her, and she needs to trust you, she'll come when she's ready."

OOOOO

"Charlie, I don't want to go." Olivia said, trying to pull out of her grasp as she dragged her to the car.

"I don't care, you need to visit him." She said. "He's been asking for you and you're scared, I get that, but he's fine."

"He's not fine!" She yelled. "He was dead for six minutes and I watched. I watched the entire time and I can't get it out of my head and I can't watch it happen again, so no, I don't need to visit him."

"What's going on?" Briggs said as he came down the stairs when he heard the yelling.

"She needs to go visit Mike."

"Charlie, let her be." He said. "Mike is fine, he knows it's hard for her to go back there."

"No, Paul," She starred him down. "It's time."

Briggs sighed and ran a hand over his face. "He really wants to see you, Olivia."

"I can't," She whispered.

Charlie put her hands on her shoulders. "Yes, you can, and I'll be there."

"You'll feel better once you see he's doing okay," Briggs said. "Trust me, sweetheart."

OOOOO

"I didn't know you were an artist," Charlie said when she walked into Mike's room.

"Just keeping busy," He said, closing the book. "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm not," She grinned as she turned toward the doorway where Olivia was standing. "He's not going to bite you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Olivia mumbled.

"I'm not going to disappear either, Liv." Mike said. "Come here, baby."

Mike closed the book, setting it on the tray and opened his arm for Olivia as she sat on the bed beside him. He kissed her head as he pulled her into his embrace, holding her close. "I watched you die."

"I know, little one." He said. "But I'm okay, Livy, I promise."

"I couldn't come back, but I wanted to." She said. "Believe me."

"Hey, of course I believe you." Mike frowned. "It's okay, Liv, I understand."

"So, you're not going to tell me about this?" Charlie shrugged at the notebook, pulling a bottle from her bag with some shot glasses. "Fine, I'll wait until you had a few of these."

"I don't think either of us should be drinking in our conditions." He said, glancing towards the hallway as Charlie handed a glass to Olivia that Mike intercepted. "No, you may have a fake but that doesn't mean I'm letting you drink right in front of me."

"Relax, it's just apple juice, it's symbolic." Charlie said. "Tonight we nail Sid."

"Briggs got him?" Mike asked.

"Paige, she's hooking him up at the harbour right now."

Mike frowned. "I thought Briggs was point?"

"Well, she's doing it." She said. "She seemed convinced she had him backed into a corner."

"We have to go," He said as he started to climb out of the bed.

"What?" Olivia said as she got up. "Mike, go where?"

"You can't back Sid into a corner." He said.

"Paige knows what she's doing." Charlie tried to reassure.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said.

"Mike," Olivia said. "Please don't go."

He stopped for a moment, putting his hands on the sides on her face. "Nothing will happen to me."

"Something already did happen," She said. "And now I'm terrified, so please."

"Liv, I have to protect Paige." He said. "Come on, we'll drop you at home."

"Hell no, I'm coming with you." Olivia said as she followed them out to the car. "If nothing will happen to you, then you should be fine with me going."

Mike sighed but nodded. "Fine, but you stay in the car and you do exactly what I say."

Charlie swerved in between Sid and Paige and Mike got out of the car. "Thought you'd want to finish the job." He yelled to Sid before he turned to take off once he realized it was a trap.

Paige ran after him, but Mike tried to stop her. "Get off of me, we have to take him in!" She yelled, but he was already gone.

"Hey, I get it." Mike said. "But I can't let you do this."

"God dammit Mike!" She yelled, pushing him to the ground, causing Olivia to spring into action. She jumped out of the car and dropped to the ground beside him. "You have to stop trying to save me."

"I'm sorry," He said in pain, trying to sit up. "I forgive you."

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I forgive you." He repeated.

Olivia watched the exchange, and it only took her a minute to piece it together. "You," She said as Paige backed away. "How could you do this?"

"Johnny," Mike breathed out as Olivia stood up to go at Paige, but Johnny easily caught her with one arm.

"No, let me go!" She yelled, trying to get out of his hold as he carried her back to the car. "She tried to kill my brother!"

The others thought Olivia was talking about right now, but Mike knew she figured out Paige gave him up, and this wasn't going to be easy to fix. Mike could forgive her, get over it and move on, but there was no way Olivia was going to understand it.

When they got back to the house, Paige announced that she was transferring out. Everyone was surprised, except Mike, and Olivia was happy.

"You don't have to do this." Mike said.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, you do." Olivia snapped.

"Liv," Mike warned.

"Don't," She said bitterly.

"Hey," He slipped an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her head. "I'm home now."

"Until you go back to work." She mumbled.

OOOOO

"When we're you going to tell me about this?" Mike said, holding up the letter.

"You went through my stuff?"

"No, my room is a mess and I was cleaning up when I saw it."

"Saw it?" She said. "It was still in the envelope, so you opened it, and read it. Isn't that a federal offense to open someone else's mail?"

"When it's closed, but it was already opened, which brings me back to why you didn't tell me."

"When would I have told you?" She asked. "When you went to Mexico on a mission, when you got shot, when you died in the hospital?"

"Okay, okay," He said. "I don't want to argue with you, I just want to know what's going on with you."

"You died, in front of me."

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "I can't imagine what that felt like, but you have been all over the place since you got here, or so you made it seem."

"So, what?" She shrugged. "Now you're made I have a plan?"

"Liv, I'm not mad, I wasn't then and I'm not now." He said. "I just want to know what's going on."

She sighed. "It's a long story."

He nodded. "We've got time."


End file.
